


A Shot of Sake

by Muja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muja/pseuds/Muja
Summary: The first time Hanzo agreed to share his sake McCree had downed the glass like a shot.





	A Shot of Sake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metmarfil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metmarfil/gifts).



> My secret santa gift for Met!! ♥♥ Based very loosely on their lovely [art!](https://twitter.com/metmarfilth/status/1070081454783250434?s=19)
> 
> I hope you enjoy, boo ♥

The first time Hanzo agreed to share his sake McCree had downed the glass like a shot. It took a week for Genji to stop laughing about how much of mistake that was.

The second time Hanzo agreed to share his sake was in the middle of a mission, during a short moment between fights. Hanzo had taken a pull straight from his flask before handing it to McCree without comment.

The third time Hanzo agreed to share his sake the liquor was shared between their pressed lips.

As he pulled away Hanzo caught McCree’s bottom lip between his teeth, and bit down a hair harder than necessary. “Is that enough ' _bite to your liquor_ ’, cowboy?”

“Hey now, don't tell me your still mad about that?” Breath caught in his throat as Hanzo moved to suck on his neck, high up enough that McCree couldn't be sure his sarape will be able to cover the resulting mark. Possessive dragonling. “Besides, I thought you liked my Whiskey.”

“I liked your free booze.”

“Aw you're killing me here, darlin’. And here I thought we'd become _good friends_.” His statement punctuated by a shameless squeeze of Hanzo's ass.

“There are other things I like about you as well,” Hanzo mumbled against McCree’s neck, focused on leaving his mark, so it would be painfully obvious what they had been up to, instead of elaborating.

As difficult as the other man was being McCree couldn’t hold back a gasp of pleasure. Hanzo’s possessiveness was as intoxicating as his liquor. “Is that a proposition, darlin’?”

“Do I need to spell it out for you, cowboy?”

“ _Damn,_ _C’mere, I’ve been waiting for this all day._ ”

 

* * *

 

The bottle of sake sat safely on the bedside table, closed, but next to a half full cup that Hanzo had taken long sips from while waiting for McCree to fight his way out of his jeans and chaps. McCree couldn’t help but take a moment to appreciate how well the sake looked next his own bottle of jack before snatching up the lube waiting conspicuously between the two.

Hanzo was currently spread out on the cowboy's bed, head down, ass up, and using McCree's rolled up sarape as a pillow. Like something directly out of a wet dream. With a shaky breath McCree moved into position behind the archer, this wasn't their first time falling into bed after drinks, but they were still learning each others bodies, still deciding if they could be something more than drinking buddies with benefits.

“It is not wise to keep a dragon waiting.” Hanzo grumbled, his normal commanding voice shaking just slightly with desperation creeping in.

Normally McCree wouldn't let himself be so easily bossed around, but there was a time and a place for everything. Hanzo Shimada half-hard and presenting on his bed qualified as neither. “My apologies, sweetness.” It was thanks to years of training, of watching targets for tells and tracking movement, that he was able to pick up the small jolt Hanzo gave when he rested a hand on his hip. He rubbed his thumb along Hanzo's hip bone, the metal sliding smooth along his skin thanks to sweat. Just enough to keep Hanzo calm while he spread his ass. McCree made no attempt to hold back a low whistle of approval. “Well shoot, ain't that a pretty sight?” Hanzo's body was on full display, his tight pink hole no longer hidden, his cock hanging flushed and hard between his spread legs. The only thing he _could_ hide was his face, but his ears and neck had already gone bright red.

“Are you going to get to work, McCree, or do I need to make you?”

“You offering to sit on my face now, honeybun?”

“How uncouth.” Hanzo snapped back without a moment's hesitation. McCree couldn't help but chuckle back, as if their current position was high class.

“Whatever you want, sugarplum.” With both hands holding Hanzo's cheeks apart he licked a clean stripe from his perineum to clenching hole. That earned him a whimper, muffled from his sarape as Hanzo tried desperately to hide his more embrassassing reactions, it was music to McCree's ears.

He repeated the motion, dragging his tongue over Hanzo's perineum, allowing the tip to push into his tight clench each time. Pulling a new moan each time as Hanzo fought to contain them.

It only took a few more licks for Hanzo to regain his composure, his lovely whimpers changing to soft grunts and leaving McCree wanting. That wouldn't do.

He let go of Hanzo's ass to grab the bottle of lube, and slick up his fingers. The Archer's face was still buried in his sarape, intent on hiding whatever lewd expression he was making. His first finger slid home easier than he expected, just a teasing rub and press against the rim was enough for him to stink down to the second knuckle. “Well I'll be damned. No wonder you've been so impatient, darlin’.” Hanzo's ears and neck flared up deeper red, as he tried unsuccessfully to stifle his moans. It took slightly more work to get the second finger in, Hanzo kept clenching and unclenching, his body refusing to let go of its current prize but pushing out any attempts to add another.

“Come on now, open up and let ol’ Jesse take care of you….,” McCree rubbed his hand along Hanzo’s side, sweat allowing the metal to glide smoothly along his skin, as another finger pressed inside.

“Ah! McCree-!” A sharp gasp spilled from the archer’s mouth before he could stop it, his body starting to shake with pleasure as he bit down on McCree’s sarape to muffle his moans for good. His little dragonling was going to leave bite marks in it….

_All well, might as well earn it._

With two fingers McCree was able to scissor Hanzo open, encouraging the soft walls to open up as he jerked Hanzo’s cock in time. Just a little more. Once Hanzo came then he could get to the main event.

Jesse was a gentleman after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://mujaween.tumblr.com/)


End file.
